Delicate
by Ines Kanoyan 53
Summary: A budding romance between Trowa and Relena. The 3xR ship has sailed guys! Heavily inspired by Taylor Swift's latest single, Delicate.
1. My reputation's never been worse

Delicate

a 3xR story

* * *

Chapter 1 My Reputation's Never Been Worse

AC 200

Relena bailed out from what might have been her tenth meeting in three days. It was a chaotic time to be the ESUN's representative right now. If a couple of years ago, uprisings on freedom were rampant, this time, name any issue, any cause and there would be a group fighting for it. People knew how much they fought for this peace and freedom and they intend to stake their claim on it. Everyone has something to say, everyone was oppressed in one way or another. People on Earth, question the efforts put into the Mars Terraforming Project, asking if the Earth was so hopeless that funds are pouring for the red planet. People in the colonies, levy for more representation, they want to be heard and treated not as 'naturalized earthlings' but as a new race of humans with a superior knowledge in technology. The list goes on.

Relena wondered how it got this complicated. Only now did she realize what the soldiers had been telling her all along. That the battles of the soldiers were far easier than the battles fought by politicians, like her. For them, it was about killing and taking the enemy out, simple and straightforward. Identify the enemy and defeat him. But, for her, there was no enemy, if there was, it was some abstract ideal, the people she had to represent has come up with. Defeat inequality. Fight poverty. Provide representation. And there was no single way to do one thing without somehow compromising another group's belief.

At twenty, Relena was dubbed as a mature, young woman. From being the beacon of peace when she was 15, to providing a new hope for a new habitat at 17 and now, she was expected to understand this multitude of new age concepts and rally for the championing of these causes.

It made her want to just self detonate.

Relena stared at the ceiling of her room, just as she notified Pagan that she won't attend this particular meeting where conservatists condone the use of endemic plants on Earth for Mars. She was trying to see their reason but she just can't understand why they would not want Mars to flourish just as the Earth has. They said, it was like, 'playing God'. Relena found that to be stupid. But, of course, she could not say that. She was fed up. It was impossible.

She used to love these people. These people who wished for peace. These people who longed to live and let live. 'Why can't everyone just get along?' she thought to herself, as she buried her face to her pillow.

Soon, enough, her phone rang. It was her private line. This was probably Milliardo or Noin, worried again why she missed another appointment.

"Relena, you have to at least listen to these people." Noin pleaded. "They're one of the oldest allies of the Sanq Kingdom. Can't you just fake it like before? Please,"

They must have turned to Noin to get to her. "Tell them I'll meet them after lunch." She sighed defeated. It was hard to say 'no' to Noin.

* * *

"The Earth is a sacred place, the flora and fauna here was meant to remain here. We cannot 'play God' and force to recreate another world in a barren planet."

There was that phrase again that just made Relena's ears bleed. 'Playing God'.

'Who are they kidding? If they were playing God by trying to provide a new means of sustaining life on Earth, weren't the humans from centuries ago who made all this medical breakthroughs playing God too?'

Another conservatist, an old lady, with pouty lips and gray hair with streaks of silver in it added to the earlier comment, "How would the animals survive there? We cannot sacrifice them. The plants though we cannot understand them have roots that have embraced this Earth and this planet alone. It would be—-"

BLAG!

Relena struck the hardwood conference table with her palms. All her fury and impatience concentrated on the action, causing it to be louder than what she intended to. And she chose to let go.

"I think all of you are entitled and small-minded to even think that people behind this idea of providing life at Mars is playing God. Just because you have monopolized and lavishly enjoyed the Earth's resources, you cannot even spare a little of it to those who have known nothing but hunger and poverty! I think you are nothing but selfish aristocrats who fear that the peasants who used to work for you and obeyed all your wishes will now have the chance to live in abundance!"

And the room was silent. Relena was immediately escorted out of the conference hall. The foreign minister told Relena to rest for a week.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Hi! I finally gave in and started my 1st 3xR fic! I love that this ship has finally sailed and I'm all for it! I got so inspired with Taylor Swift's latest song, Delicate. The song is on loop as I am writing this fic. I love the message of the song and the vulnerability and tenderness conveyed in the lyrics and even in the sound. I imagine dark streets, quiet moments, mysterious backdrops amidst a budding romance.

I would love to hear your thoughts and please bear with me as I attempt to depict Relena and Trowa in here. I have read several stories on this site and there were a lot of different ways the authors depicted these two, this is my personal touch. I hope you appreciate it. Thanks!

I do not own Gundam Wing and the song, Delicate and even Taylor Swift. But, I love all of them! And they inspire me so much!


	2. You must like me for me

Chapter 2 You Must Like Me For Me

He giggled heartily, as the footage of Relena Darlian exploding at the conservative aristocrats was re-aired at the local bar.

This was the longest time they had spent time together. They had developed an unlikely friendship a year ago. Trowa was a part time imdependent contractor for the Preventers. He specialized in espionage and other remote intelligence special operations. This past year, he had so many contracts with the Preventers that it made it impossible for him to do this alongside with his circus stint. He decided to stay more permanently in the Preventers' main headquarters in Brussels.

* * *

Relena found Trowa to be the perfect listener.

 _She slipped off one time to what she thought was an empty room and screamed her frustrations out. Trowa emerged from behind one of the huge shelves and sat down and looked at her. He encouraged her to talk, to let it out. He did not speak, his expression was blank. After Relena had bombarded him with all her ramblings, he stood up and tapped her back. And Relena felt better._

* * *

Now, they were more comfortable with each other. After a multitude of random, unplanned meetups in random places, they had found a place on the quiet side of Brussels. A local bar which was unpopular and quaint. It was conveniently situated on a dark corner beside a famous restaurant. Most people mistake the bar as the back of the house of said restaurant.

They did nothing special. They talked and drank. Well, Relena mostly talked while Trowa listened and drank. But, there were times when she would get tired of talking and begged him to share some of his top secret missions with her. Nothing special, it was more of each other's presence and silence that they relished.

"You were like a tomato about to burst, and you did." He said as he chuckled some more.

Relena rolled her eyes. She could not believe she let that part of her slip. And that he was enjoying it.

"But, you got something good out of it." He said as he glanced at her with a playful smirk.

Relena's brows raised in question. "Something good? If it was possible, I would have been terminated right then there!" She cried as she buried her head in her arms and let it lie down on the polished granite counter.

"You got your much needed vacation," he teased. "We were the ones to open this bar instead of our usual 'just past midnight' schedule."

"I did not know how much you enjoy me being tortured on TV. You're suddenly so optimistic." Relena commented as she turned to face Trowa.

He grinned wildly. "Lets just say, I was waiting for this,"

"For what?"

"For the whole universe to know who you really are,"

* * *

Relena was feeling the effects of drowning herself on gin and tonic. Her attempts to wash away her embarrasment from the day before were futile. Worse, her companion seemed to be celebrating her political demise.

Noticing how quiet, Relena has become, Trowa decided it was time to go.

"Hey," he said.

Relena turned towards him struggling to keep herself awake. "It's just 9 and you already look like hell." Trowa spoke.

"I was hell since yesterday, if you've been watching the news."

He smiled again and assisted her up from the bar stool. "Let's go for walk. Burn that alcohol off your system."

Relena felt sleepy but she was able to stand up with Trowa's help. She took one huge gulp of cold water to further wake herself up, just so she could walk. She didn't want to call it a night yet.

As they got off to the streets, the cold night breeze, electrified her senses. Relena stretched her arms and revelled in the feeling of just being outside. Trowa's suggestion to walk off the alcohol had been brilliant.

He followed suit and closed his eyes and inhaled the breeze. Relena could see that he too was enjoying the perfect night weather.

Relena looked up and felt even better. "The night is so bright!"

Trowa turned his head up and smiled. The stars were abundant and they were all shining brightly amidst the pitch black sky.

"Space is so much beautiful when viewed from here." He commented while still staring lovingly at the night sky.

"Yeeeeaaaah," Relena agreed, trying to commit to memory this beautiful view.

A warm sensation snatched her attention from the beautiful night sky. Trowa held her right hand and pulled her with him. "Let's walk,"

They weren't wearing gloves and she could feel his warm touch on her palm. It was a perfect day to walk, spring is about to end and summer is slowly warming the city up. His touch was enough to balance the chilly breeze. The neighborhood was not bad either. This place was full of small local shops and reataurants that usually close at midnight. There were a few people hanging out on the streets but most of them could be seen inside the illuminated interiors of the shops.

Relena enjoyed the simplicity of exploring the familiar place with a familiar face.

Trowa led her to a spot with a tree that had a bench underneath it. There were several spots like this scattered all over the area. Trowa sat down and pulled Relena to sit beside him.

His hand still entwined with hers. Relena glanced at their hands and found a smile creeping up her face.

'This feels nice,' she thought. This was the longest time they had touched. And it felt familiar to her, as if it was something they had always been doing. But, it was not.

Maybe, she had always imagined how he would feel like through their conversations and their short drinking sessions. She relished this moment, the silence, the feeling.

She turned her gaze from their hands to his face. He was staring at her. Their eyes met and his expression changed from serious to soft. Relena did not understand but she felt calm and confused at the same time. She felt comfortable with him, but his eyes they were speaking to her. Something she couldn't quite be sure of.

He loved her eyes. It spoke more to him than her voice and words. He liked staring into them. He could feel her conveying something to him. Her vulnerability and strength, both were depicted into those pools of cerulean blue.

As the chilly breeze, hovered around them, it sparked Trowa to inch his face closer to Relena's. Relena closed her eyes, and breathed in, as if anticipating something worth savoring.

He smiled before closing his eyes and closed the gap between them.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Hi! I finally gave in and started my 1st 3xR fic! I love that this ship has finally sailed and I'm all for it! I got so inspired with Taylor Swift's latest song, Delicate. The song is on loop as I am writing this fic. I love the message of the song and the vulnerability and tenderness conveyed in the lyrics and even in the sound. I imagine dark streets, quiet moments, mysterious backdrops amidst a budding romance.

I would love to hear your thoughts and please bear with me as I attempt to depict Relena and Trowa in here. I have read several stories on this site and there were a lot of different ways the authors depicted these two, this is my personal touch. I hope you appreciate it. Thanks!

I do not own Gundam Wing and the song, Delicate and even Taylor Swift. But, I love all of them! And they inspire me so much!


	3. Is it cool that I said all that

Chapter 3 Is It Cool That I Said All That

Relena allowed Trowa's lips to linger longer on her lips, before she felt his tongue, seeking permission to taste more of her. She slowly opened up to allow him to gain further access while her hands found their way to the back of his neck. She didn't realize how much she needed to hold him like this.

Trowa reciprocated by putting his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as he deepened their kiss. They broke apart to breathe but neither didn't want to stop just yet.

This time it was Relena who closed the gap between them, but with much more intensity than their first encounter. Their tongues tangled in a hot and almost fluid pace, as if they had been doing this for a long time. Relena broke apart only to allow Trowa to move down to trace open mouthed kisses all over her neck and to the sides of her ear. Trowa's hand moved at the seams of her blouse hoping to find bare skin underneath when a soft vibration broke his action.

Relena lowered her head to his and said, "Sorry,"

They broke apart as Relena retrieved the source of the vibration. Noin was calling.

"Hello," Relena managed to say in a muffled voice.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you up?" Noin replied, hearing the slight shiver in Relena's voice. Relena was glad it came out like that without actually revealing what she was doing. "I just called to inform you that we're on our way to Brussels. Your brother wants to _talk_ to you."

And with that news, Relena slipped into an instant sour state. "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she replied, unable to hide the stress building up within her.

"Yes. Sorry," Noin replied, immediately picking up Relena's mood. "Good night,"

Trowa, who was still very close to Relena, heard everything. "Hey,"

"Sorry, I think our night's over," she sighed sadly.

Trowa pressed a short kiss on her forehead, as he gently rubbed her back to comfort her. "You can always call me," he reminded her.

Relena entwined her arms on Trowa's chest and buried her head on to his chest, savoring his faint scent.

"Tonight, was lovely," she whispered, in muffled voice as she continued to rest her head against his chest. "I was hoping it would never end."

Trowa smiled to himself as he guided Relena to stand up. He let her stay entangled to him as they walked towards her car.

* * *

That night, Relena found it hard to sleep. There were quite a few things going on in her head. She thought of Milliardo's visit. He rarely visited her, though they often communicated through video phone. He was focused on his work in Mars and in the colonies. If they were to see each other personally, it was mostly her that made the effort. She would squeeze in to visit him and Noin everytime she had a trip to one of the colonies or during her regular ocular visits to Mars.

Relena knew this was serious and she does not want to deal with a disappointed Milliardo. She has accepted the fact that Milliardo will forever treat her as his 'baby' sister. He sees himself more of an authoritative figure for her and not the ever friendly elder brother. Relena just hopes that Noin will be able to diffuse him and somehow get him to hear her out.

And, there was her 'relationship' with Trowa. Relena shuddered at the term even if it was only in her head. She knew they had something. He was her constant confidante ever since he had moved to Brussels a year ago. They were friends, of course, she had that kind of relationship with almost all the Gundam pilots. Well, another complicated relationship with _another_ pilot, which lead to nowhere. He had made himself clear that they were young and that he did not deserve to be with someone like her. It had took her three years to let go of him without any bitterness. She soon understood his need to be free and to figure out things on his own, just as she did, after he left and he terminated all connection between them.

Now, older, wiser and with a tougher perspective, Relena felt that she needs to be more careful and temper her trusting and giving nature. She knew she couldn't completely erase her naiveté nor her vulnerability but she learned to use her head alongside with her heart. But, there were definitely times like this when her heart and head was united.

She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened tonight. He was the perfect guy. He listened, he held his hand and he kissed her and made her _feel_ again. And, it happened smoothly and there was no awkwardness. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. And, it terrified her now.

Now, that she was alone and remembering everything that had happened, she couldn't help but second guess her actions. She had been loose with her words and actions again.

'But, hey he was the one who kissed me first,' she thought to herself.

But, she remembered that she closed her eyes as if urging him to kiss her. Relena frowned as she realized this.

'I must have pressured him into kissing him by doing that?!' she mentally cried as she cursed herself internally.

Trowa had been very private about his personal life. When they talked it was mostly about her day, all the stresses from her various meetings. When she tried to get him to talk, he would share a few things about his work, mostly technical subjects which she felt he did on purpose to bore her. He never talked about any of his relationships or if he was seeing someone. Not that Relena had asked, she found it to be sensitive subject, as she did not want it to backfire and make it to be about her history.

She thought about how the kiss almost escalated into a full on make out session in a public place, if not for Noin's call. She wondered what Trowa felt. Well, he seemed to be so into the kiss and he was tender and sweet the whole time even after they got interrupted.

But, he hadn't said anything, while Relena had been vocal how much she enjoyed his company. Relena wondered if she was committing the same mistakes again - being too forward, wearing her heart on her sleeve, running with her feelings.

* * *

Relena felt groggy as she woke up. She had less than four hours of sleep. But, Pagan had woken her up for her to get ready for Milliardo and Noin's arrival. She was informed that they had landed an hour ago and her house was just a couple of hours away from the airport.

Her morning ritual of showering and pampering herself, surprisingly made her look fully awake, as she sat on the table by the garden. Relena loved having breakfast out in the sun. Brussels's spring weather was perfect for nice warm and sunny breakfasts. Relena hoped that the cheerful weather would lift up her mood and shield her from the storm Milliardo was about to bring.

* * *

Trowa decided to work at his designated office in the Preventers HQ, instead of staying in his apartment. He was hoping that he would be interrupted with the in-house meetings, Une usually made him attend when she knew he was in the office. Instead, he was left uninterrupted but he was not able to concentrate with whatever mission he was working on.

Images and memories of her flooded his mind - her face while she was heavily embarrassed, her smile when she gazed at the night sky, her lips when he pressed his own to hers and the smell of her hair as she leaned in close to his chest. He thought he enjoyed their regular night out sessions, where she talked and talked. He thought that it was enough and that was what it was - two people who just needed company.

But, last night, he could not understand what went through him. He was unnecessarily touchy and sentimental. He wasn't sure if he had done that to comfort her so badly, that he went out of his way to be sweet and affectionate. She was always in some way, passionate when she talked about her work and becomes emotional when the alcohol starts taking effect. He knew her so well, to actually be immune to her charms and yet she made it difficult for him to not want to comfort her and erase everything that's been causing her pain.

He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to her. He knew that if he touched her, it would ignite something in him. So, why had he been so foolish to actually do it? But he felt relieved when she actually did not mind when he did, and he almost felt that she found it pleasant. He wanted her. He wanted more of her. But, he was also afraid, for he knew that want would eventually transform into need.

* * *

Relena looked up as she heard the doors leading to the garden swing open. It revealed Pagan, and trailing behind him were Milliardo and Noin. They were both wearing their Preventers uniforms, both with their jackets on. Relena, on the other hand, wore her yellow sundress, again hoping her choice of attire would cheer her up.

She stood up to give warm embraces to her brother and sister in law. "Glad that you could visit me,"

"Hn," Milliardo said, as he hugged her.

Relena allowed them to settle on to their seats before inviting them to the sumptuous meal Pagan had prepared for them. Pagan served Relena's favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs with English muffins along with a light vegetable salad and fresh fruits.

"Enjoy your breakfast!" Relena chirped happily, to hide the tension building up within her. Milliardo hasn't smiled since he arrived, not that he was a smiling person, but Noin was also looking quite tensed. Though, she smiled upon arriving and while exchanging warm hugs with Relena.

They were trying to eat in silence, when Milliardo, put down his fork suddenly. Relena and Noin both stopped eating.

"Relena," he said, almost in a growl. Relena could see how he was trying hard to compose himself. "Explain to me why you're acting like this,"

"Like what?" Relena asked in confusion.

"Like nothing is wrong, like you do not regret what you've done," he replied his voice a bit louder and full of tension.

Noin touched his hand and said, "Zechs,"

It was as if she was trying to pacify him, but to no avail. Relena looked straight into his eyes and saw fury tinged with worry and confusion.

She closed her eyes and breathed in to compose herself. "I believe I did nothing wrong." She said firmly.

Both Noin and Milliardo's eyes went wide open in shock. But, Milliardo was the one who voiced out his surprise.

"Come again?"

"You heard what they were saying. The whole meeting was not televised but I know that Une showed you the whole footage of the whole meeting." Relena started to defend herself. "They were being pompous and entitled. And I hate that phrase they kept on using, 'playing God'?"

"And you did not have to tell that to their faces!" Milliardo fought back. "You were being impetuous. Relena, you are not fifteen anymore. Act mature!"

It was Relena's eyes that turned wide this time. She did not expect Milliardo to accuse her of that, when he was the one came storming here and acting like her father.

"Then, treat me like a grown woman!" She fired back.

Milliardo was stunned and unable to speak.

"You come here just to reprimand me like I wasn't trying enough. To tell me to single handedly run the Sanc Kingdom while at the same time worry about the whole universe? And with one slip of my mouth, to show those people their faults you accuse me of immaturity? I would not accept it, even from you!" Relena cried out in anger.

Noin immediately stood up and went on Relena's side to comfort her. "Relena, relax, he did not -"

"Don't you dare tell her I did not mean it, Noin!" Milliardo cried, shooting stabbing looks onto Relena and Noin's direction. "Maturity is all about accountability, Relena. Just because you have been given the responsibility and the power does not mean you could step on other people and impose your ideas on them. I thought you knew that."

Milliardo's words were softer but they were firm and unwielding. It was almost as if he was not angry with Relena, but with himself.

Relena looked into his eyes and recognized the feeling of disappointment - his disappointment with himself for subjecting her into this. And, all at once, she knew where she went wrong. Milliardo was not angry at her, he was angry with himself and yet he couldn't do anything about it.

Relena felt bad for herself, once again, she felt sorry for her brother. Her brother, who desperately wanted to protect her from everything, wanted her to be strong, but she gave in to her weaknesses and he was again blaming himself for the things she did.

Milliardo closed his eyes and turned to leave and softly said, "Try to think about what I said, we do not intend to stay longer."

Relena collapsed into sobs as Noin held her tight. "Shhhh, I'll talk to him. We'll solve this together. We will come back, ok?" she said, as she stroked Relena's back to calm her down.

Noin lead Relena to her room before quickly joining Milliardo onto their car. Relena was left alone with Pagan, who stayed awaiting for her orders.

"Pagan, please do not let anyone bother me for today. I'll sleep in for the day."

"As you wish, Miss Relena. Do not hesitate to call for me, if you need anything." Pagan replied as he moved to leave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Relena slept through most of the day, it had been her trusted coping mechanism whenever she was too sad or too worn out to function. When she woke up, she saw that it was already, past six o'clock in the evening. She was about to try and resume her sleep when she heard a faint buzzing sound from her phone. She had twenty missed calls, all coming from a single person.

She decided to send him a text, "You free tonight?"

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Just think of the fun things we could do

**Chapter 4 Just Think Of The Fun Things We Could Do**

Relena and Trowa agreed to meet at their favorite bar the same day, Milliardo and Noin visited Relena. Relena arrived earlier and decided to start drinking at once while waiting for her company. The bartender recognized that she was a regular there and decided to treat her, her first shot.

"Anything you want, it's on us." He said.

Relena smiled and decided she deserved a strong start. "Give me some scotch,"

After a few scotch shots, a tall and lean shadow hovered behind her. "You started without me," his deep voice warmed Relena more than the scotch did.

Trowa took the seat beside her and signaled to the bartender. "I'll have the usual, thanks."

"You're late." Relena said, as she pouted trying to look pissed, but she was too tipsy to affect Trowa.

He instead smiled, upon seeing her failed attempt. "I had to finish some work,"

"Pffft," Relena whimpered, as she guzzled her fifth shot of scotch.

"Hey, what happened?" Trowa asked, sensing Relena had been drinking more than usual.

He anticipated that she would need to drink again tonight, after Zechs's visit, to drown her stresses. But she seemed more sad than stressed.

"It's still the same, I'm still nothing but a spoiled brat, aristocrat." She replied, as she held the shot glass near her lips, not yet quite drinking its contents.

Trowa's eyes were on her lips and he fought hard not to kiss him then and there. He tried to listen to her words. "Tell me what happened,"

"We fought. He said I was impetuous, to act my age. I told him to buzz off and stop acting like my father." Relena replied without emotion, as if it did not affect her.

She then drank her scotch bottoms up. And Trowa knew it was gonna be a long night. He decided to stay quiet and not butter her up with the usual things that people say, to comfort her. Relena was wise enough for those false words of wisdom and appreciated his silent company more than anything.

He watched her in silence as she continued to drink her sorrows away. He, on the other hand, went easy on his intake. He knew he had to take care of her when the alcohol starts affecting her system. Relena was the type to become talkative once, the alcohol starts kicking in her system. From there, Trowa would know the full story and also her thoughts and her fears.

After four more shots, Trowa was anticipating the noisy barrage coming from the drunk woman beside him. What he did not expect was when she stood up and whispered close to his ear.

"Let's go someplace else,"

She then hooked her arm to his and pulled her with him. Trowa signaled to the bartender, who immediately understood to put the tab on his account.

As they got out of their favorite bar, Trowa managed to ask her, "Where are we going?"

"I wanna go dancing," she replied.

* * *

They went inside one of the most populated clubs in the area. They had to squeeze in between the colliding dancing bodies onto the dance floor to reach the bar. Relena signaled to the bartender and ordered to glasses of gin and tonic.

When her orders arrived, she handed Trowa the other glass and said, "We need this liquid courage to lose ourselves in the dance floor."

She tip her glass onto his, before drinking all the contents in one straight gulp. "Bottoms up, Trowa!"

He followed her lead and drank his glass straight up. Relena then proceeded to take off her coat and hung it onto the back of the bar stool.

Trowa was frozen when she saw what she was wearing or rather with how little she was wearing. She wore tight leather pants that accentuated her pert buttocks, paired with a dangerously low cut, cropped top black camisole. Leaving little to his imagination.

Relena pulled him towards the dance floor and they moved into the space swarming with grinding bodies. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she swayed to the beat.

Coincidentally, Selena Gomez's track, 'Hands to Myself' started blaring all over the place. The crazy movements of the people began to match the sexy and slow but still upbeat rhythm of the song. And, Relena seemed to be feeling the song way too much.

She inched herself closer to him as she swayed with the rhythm of the song. Trowa noticed her face almost reached up to his if she looked up. He thought he must be wearing really high heels to be able to do that. She moved his hands which were wrapped around her waist, downwards.

Automatically, Trowa stiffened as he felt her pert butt, pounding against his palms. She continued swaying to the beat, and he could feel her body pounding softly against his own. It also did not help that she was wearing an intoxicating scent that made Trowa dive onto the crevice between her neck and shoulder. Relena moved her head to the side to give him full access to the said spot.

Trowa started placing open mouthed kisses onto her skin, he sucked on the her fragrance and found himself squeezing her behind as he was starting to get really fired up.

Relena whispered to him breathlessly, "Move to the other side,"

Trowa stopped and looked at her. She was smiling at him like she was in a trance. He wanted to make sure she wanted this.

"Say it again," he said huskily.

"Lick the other side,"

When he heard the word 'lick', it exploded something in him and he knew he couldn't fight it any longer. He switched sides and hungrily attacked her neck with more fervent desire than before. Relena moaned, as she shifted position so that her back was facing a part of Trowa that was beginning to harden. Relena started moving up and down, grinding her behind onto Trowa's straining organ nicely tucked inside his pants. He then decided it was time to take this some place else.

"Let's leave," he whispered, as he carried Relena out of the club.

* * *

Neither Relena nor Trowa could remember how he managed to drive back to his apartment. Relena had her hands all over him and wouldn't stop kissing and touching him. Maybe it was the whole thing that spurred him to drive themselves up to his place in record time.

Once they were inside the apartment, Trowa wasted no time and immediately deposited Relena unto his couch. His bed was too far and he needed release right now.

Relena fell softly unto the couch and eyed Trowa seductively, as he immediately took off his dark blue turtle neck shirt to reveal his well toned upper body. He hovered above Relena and looked straight into her eyes.

"You want this?" he asked.

Relena stared intently unto his eyes and whispered huskily, fighting the strain in her voice, "For so long,"

Trowa crashed his lips onto hers and hungrily kissed her. Relena opened her mouth to allow her tongue to taste more of Trowa's. Their tongues intertwined hurriedly and hungrily, devouring each other. Their hands were busy touching each other. Relena's hands found its way to the waist band of Trowa's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper. Trowa's hands immediately slid under the thin camisole she was wearing. He caressed her pert nipple which was hiding under her thin lace bra. While their lips remained onto each other.

Relena was getting frustrated with Trowa's pants that she pulled away from him to give better attention to his jeans.

Trowa ignored her and focused his kisses onto her neck. He can't believe he already missed that part which he was hungrily devouring when they were inside the club. He froze when he felt Relena's hand enclose his manhood. He had to look to see if she was doing what he thought she was doing.

Relena stroked him softly and with precision. It was so good, it almost felt painful. Trowa decided to distract himself by pushing the barriers to his happiness to reveal creamy skin underneath. He attacked one breast as viciously as he had done with her neck.

Relena moaned loudly as he licked her nipple and sucked on it. She let go of his member and pushed him gently to be able to remove her camisole and give him better access to the goods. When they were both topless, Trowa wasted no time and pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily on the lips once more. He could feel her breasts colliding against his chest and it sent him into oblivion.

Relena, on the other hand, was working on pulling down his pants to allow her access to his manhood. Trowa stood on his one leg and leaned his one knee onto the couch to ease out of his pants and boxers, fully revealing himself to her.

Relena licked her lips as she stared at the godly form in front of her. Trowa took advantage of Relena's stunned reaction and pushed her to lie on the couch by kissing her relentlessly. He positioned one knee in between her legs to gain access to her sweet center. Relena entangled her arms around Trowa's neck to bring him closer to her.

"I want you," she whispered sexily.

Trowa rewarded her by heading straight to one her breasts and took his time lavishing it with wet kisses. His knee started caressing her center and then his right hand went on to see just how much she wanted him.

Her soaking wet panty made him lose it. "Relena, you're so wet,"

"I need you inside me, please," she begged, as he started pushing the now, flimsy fabric and planted two fingers inside her. She jerked and moaned at the same time as he started building up swift movements inside her to ease her up.

He placed his left hand to support him a few inches up so he could see her reaction to what he was doing to her. She was writhing in desire with closed eyes, feeling everything within her. When she opened her eyes, she found Trowa's eyes staring intently into hers. She reached up and closed the distance between their lips.

Relena was hungry for him and she knew he was too. Trowa moved back to continue looking at her expression. He knew she was near her climax, her moans were getting louder and her body was shaking.

"Trowa, please," she begged again, as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily again.

Trowa replaced his fingers with his member and slowly entered her. He positioned her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist, giving him more space to move between her legs.

Relena wrapped her arms around his neck once more to pull him down towards her.

Trowa whispered to her as he leaned in close to her. "You like this?"

"Mmmmm, mmmmm," Relena mumbled, unable to form coherent words as Trowa slowly moved inside her.

Trowa smiled in satisfaction knowing that he was pleasuring her. He dived once again unto her soft breasts and lick the crevice between them. As he was, devouring her breasts, Trowa felt that Relena was matching the pace he was moving, he knew she was close and he intended to join her.

They continued moving together and Trowa moved his face so that he could kiss Relena on the lips once more. And once their tongues touched, they both reached their peaks and reveled in the glow of their first time together.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter hihi. If you have noticed I've upped the rating to M because of this chapter. It's my first time to write a lemony scene so I'm a bit nervous. I wanted it to be sensual and yet tender. I have read a lot of works that did just this and I hope I was able to pull off even a tiny bit of that. Again, I appreciate your feedback! Thanks


	5. We can't make any promises now

Chapter 5 We Can't Make Any Promises Now

 _Relena_

I woke up with a throbbing headache and in an unfamiliar bed. I looked around and couldn't recognize the place. I looked down at what I was wearing. An oversized shirt and that was it.

"Oh shoot!"

I closed my eyes as I winced in agony and recollection. I was with Trowa the whole night and I am in his apartment. I knew it. That innocent kiss we shared the other day would lead to other things. Okay, that wasn't so innocent. But, this? Me, sleeping with him, this is a whole lot of complicated. How would I even face him now?

Not that this is entirely my fault. But, I remember him being very willing and cooperative last night. Well, he has always been supportive of me. Since, we've become close friends, he has been nothing but helpful and supportive. I trusted him and I depended on his presence. We enjoyed each other's company. There had never been any tension between us, definitely not the sexual kind. But, I knew that I was growing fond of him. There may be a couple of times, I actually looked forward seeing him. Everyone's been really busy and he has been the only friend that I had been constantly and consistently communicating with for the last two months.

And now what?

My rambling thoughts was interrupted by savory scents and the door opening.

"Hey," he said softly. He was carrying a tray that contained the heavenly savory smell. "I made you breakfast,"

He sat down beside me and rested the tray in front of me. On the tray, was a plate with omelet, a fork and a glass of orange juice. It looked really yummy.

I was still contemplating on how I'd play this but Trowa seems to be handling this like it was nothing major. So, I guess two can play this game. He made me breakfast so the best response would be to eat said breakfast.

He watched as I picked up the fork and sliced a bite size piece from the omelet. "This is really good," I said, upon taking my first bite.

This must be my payback, after having a shitty day, I am rewarded with glorious sex last night and a heavenly breakfast in the morning —- all courtesy of this guy beside me. Thank you, universe!

I continued digging in into the omelet and stuffed myself up. It was really good! It was hot and soft and it oozed with melted cheese and even had bacon bits in it. I stopped and took a drink of the orange juice and was instantly refreshed. My throbbing headache slowly becoming a memory of the past. Trowa sure knows how to cure a hangover.

"Seems like you know a thing or two in the field of hungover ladies,," I commented, while he frowned.

There is no way, a guy like Trowa isn't having his fair share of ladies in his bed. He is handsome, sexy, sweet —- a total girl magnet.

"Well, not really. I don't usually sleep with drunk women. If you get what I mean?" He replied, as a smirk came up on his face.

Oh, I am so glad that he is being cocky right now! And not totally freaking out like I am. But, yeah, of course, women can be perfectly sober and still want to bed him.

'Geez, Relena, he is being perfectly normal and you're here being a glutton and teasing him when you shold be thanking him!'

Yep that was my conscience. Trying to knock some sense out of me. But, honestly I am panickinng so hard right now. I say nothing and simply resume eating the glorious omelet. I couldn't even make small talk. I am so ashamed of myself. I cannot make myself say anything that would not give away this craziness and hysteria going on inside my head.

Bite after bite, I struggle with how I would approach the situation. I mean, I cannot just eat here and then what say goodbye and go home. Of course, we'll have to talk about what happened. Of course, we can—

"Hey, slow down will you?" He said, breaking up my crazy soliloquy inside my head.

He then hands me the glass to drink. "I know you're freaking out."

What he said made me guzzle all the contents of the glass in one gulp. How could he even say that?

He laughed heartily and as he took the empty glass from me. He stood up and said, "I'll fill this up while you continue devouring your food. Be right back,"

How is he being so calm about this? And why am I panicking so hard? Why can't I follow his lead and just laugh about this?

I cannot. First of all, I am supposed to be thinking about my mistakes, as Milliardo has pointed out. God, Milliardo would kill me!

I closed my eyes in distress as I imagined how Milliardo would react if he knew. I am so screwed. I am so dead.

"Relax." Trowa's voice shattered all thoughts on Milliardo. Apparently, he is back beside me and the glass of orange juice was filled to the brim. "I already called Pagan and told him, you're with me."

"You what?!" I cried in panic. "You told Pagan we slept together?!"

He chuckled as he said, "of course not, I simply told him you're with me so he wouldn't worry. Now, if he assumes that we slept together, then that's him."

My eyes grew wide in panic and disbelief as to how Trowa was being so calm about this. "How are you so calm right now?"

"And why are you freaking out?" He replied, still as calm as shit.

"Because, this isn't what we do." I immediately replied, giving in to the panic and not bothering to hide it anymore. "Trowa, sorry, I didn't mean to—-"

"Hey, if this is freaking you out so much, tell me what can I do to help?" He said, but now he was looking all serious and kind of stoic. "I was hoping cooking you breakfast would help."

My heart melted at his words. "Trowa,"

"I enjoyed last night a lot. From the dancing to, well, scratch that. I enjoyed everything, even seeing you panicking like this." He confessed and a small smile crept up his face.

I honestly don't understand why I am panicking. Trowa is being such a delight. And yes, I enjoyed everything too. But, why am I feeling so anxious?

"I do not understand my feelings," was all I managed to say.

"Me too," he replied.

* * *

 _Trowa_

I drove her back to her mansion after she finished her breakfast and took her bath. She was still freaking out but she managed to fight it and did her best to act normal. I can read her so easily. I am good at reading and analyzing people but I understand her the most. All those times she poured out her thoughts and emotions allowed me to truly understand her.

I know how vulnerable she is and how much other people get to her. She and Quatre are alike, they're both empaths. But, with Relena it's harder, she wants to solve everything. Her empathy is her gift and her curse.

I decided to act as normal as I could so she wouldn't sense how bewildered I am with everything that has happened. I know she would sense it. And I guess it worked. She was freaking out about how calm I was being. I am not a clown for nothing, I wore my mask and performed to the best of my ability.

But, the truth is I was freaking out as well. Maybe in a different way and possibly for different reasons. I know why Relena was freaking out. We were friends and friends don't kiss and have sex. I honestly didn't see her in that way before. We barely had any common interests and I was too quiet to actually catch her attention. But, spending time with her and being with her, soon revealed that we didn't need that much similarities to actually click.

I enjoyed listening to her stories, her opinions and even her complaints. I begin to look forward to time spent with her and that time when she was so down and she caused a scene at a meeting allowed us to spend more time with each other. Only then, did I realize that we had gotten so close that everything felt normal. Looking at her, holding her, even kissing her felt as if we've been doing it for the longest time.

And what happened, last night, even felt right. Waking up next to her, knowing she had slept soundly and I managed to take her mind off everything that's stressing her out, felt so right.

That's when I started panicking. How can I continue making this right? I racked my brain for answers. Do we talk about it? Should I say sorry? Should I tell her it was a mistake?

I like what we have, whatever this is. I don't want to sabotage anything. Everything came naturally up to this point. I figured, I would just keep on being there for her. I wouldn't complicate it with talking or labels or promises.

To be continued…..


	6. Do the girls back home touch you

**Chapter 6 Do The Girls Back Home Touch You Like I Do**

 _Relena_

"Thanks for the ride," I said, as Trowa dropped me off in front of the door of my mansion. Pagan was already there waiting by the door to let me in.

"No problem," was his short reply.

I would have wanted to say more, probably ask him if when we can see each other again, but decided against it, since I wouldn't want Pagan to sense anything more. It felt rather uncomfortable to know that he might be thinking that Trowa and I slept together as we speak.

Trowa sensing my awkward silence, took the hint and got in his car, waved goodbye and drove off.

"Good morning, Miss Relena. Miss Dorothy is inside awaiting for you at the garden." Pagan immediately said, upon Trowa's exit.

"Dorothy's here? When did she arrived?" I asked, as I hurriedly went my way towards the garden.

"Early this morning, she was hoping to have breakfast with you."

And, as I stepped into the garden, Dorothy was there seated on the outdoor table, enjoying herself with, what I assume was the breakfast Pagan prepared for her. She looked up and grinned as she saw me walking towards her.

"Relena!" she cried, as she stood up to welcome me with a hug.

"Hi," I managed to say, as she squeezed me in with her arms. "You didn't tell me you we're coming,"

She grinned mischievously, "I wanted to surprise you but you were the one who surprised me."

I looked at her trying to look clueless. Ugh, Pagan must have told her.

"I didn't know you and Trowa do sleepovers now?" She said, obviously teasing.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. How do I get out of this? Of all people to come home to, after an awkward night, why does it have to be my frenemy, Dorothy Catalonia?

"So, tell me, how long have you been two, together?" She asked.

"Together?" I repeated. "We—- we're not exa—-"

"What?! So, you're doing casual now?!" Dorothy exclaimed in shock. "I, so regret, not visiting you sooner!"

I shook my head, "No, no, no,"

"Relena, please tell me everything!" She begged, moving her chair next to mine and taking my hands and squeezing them tight. "I want to know everything!"

I sighed in defeat, while Dorothy stared at me with wild anticipation.

"We're friends and we've been talking much and going out for drinks these past two years." I managed to say.

"Uh, huh,"

"But, this was the first time we spent the night together." I softly said, with all the courage I can muster. Hearing it now, seemed so crazy, even more, saying it to Dorothy.

"Ooooh, so, I visited at exactly the right time," she quipped, squirming with excitement. "So, who confessed first?"

"Nobody. Look, Dorothy, I can't do this anymore. This is not a great time. I have too much on my mind. I don't want to be rude, but can we please talk about this some other time? I need to rest."

Dorothy smiled wickedly and said, "Of course, you're tired! What he kept you up all night? Geez!"

My eyes grew wide at what she said.

"Dorothy! No!"

"Oh, come on Relena, we're friends. You don't have to hide this from me," she said, grabbing my hands back and holding them tight. "You can trust me,"

I snatched my hands away from her grasp and covered my face. I feel like I want to cry in confusion but I am too anxious to actually do.

"Relena," Dorothy said, now in a more serious and determined tone. "There is nothing wrong with what happened between you and Trowa, ok?"

I dropped my hands off my face and looked at her. "I guess, you're right. But, we're really just friends, Dorothy. I was drunk and lonely and stressed and he was perfect and sexy,"

"Damn, he is," Dorothy teased. "So, why are you miserable?"

"Because, you know these things never end well! And, Trowa's my friend!"

"Don't you like him? Why not make him your boyfriend?"

"I guess, I'm not sure if he feels the same way,"

"So, you haven't talked about this yet?"

"No,"

Dorothy was silent and took a sip from her tea while I sat there and stared at nothing. Soon, she was pouring me my own cup and handed it to me. I took it and allowed the warmth of the tea to calm me down. The scent was intoxicating and it soothed me in a way only a good chamomile tea can.

"Ok," Dorothy said, as she set down her cup. "I'll let you sort whatever that is between you and Trowa by yourself. I came here as a friend, knowing that you're stressed about recent events lately. I wanted to support you and offer new some good news."

"Good news?"

Dorothy nodded. "But, before we get on that, promise me once you've decided what to do with Trowa you'll me all about it, ok? I deserve to know!"

I nodded weakly, as Dorothy smiled and started off with her good news.

"Some old Romefeller members actually, appreciated this new feisty side of you, Relena,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, Romefeller was not a word that I associated with good news.

"They have not been you're biggest fans with all your pacifist ideals but they're not entirely opposed to the Mars Terraforming Project. In fact, it's your only project that they think is worthwhile."

"Okay, so what's the good news here?" I asked, still not able to connect Romefeller with anything remotely positive.

"Well, they liked how you're so passionate about the terraforming project, to actually fight for it and lose your good girl persona for it," Dorothy said with a smirk forming on her face. "They're thinking of donating funds to support the project and by funds, I mean funds that could actually finish this project!"

My eyes grew wide in disbelief. Romefeller is now my ally?!

"Dorothy! Are you sure?"

"They're the ones who sent me, they want to arrange a meeting with you as soon as possible."

I stood up from my seat and this time it was me who squeezed Dorothy into a tight hug.

* * *

That night, I decided to contact Trowa to tell him all about Dorothy's news, before I even tell Noin or my brother, Milliardo.

"Hey," his voice was damn sexy even on the phone.

"Hi, is this a good time to talk?" I said, hoping he wasn't preoccupied with other things.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Hearing more of his voice, I suddenly felt the necessity to see him and talk to him in person. Hearing his voice wasn't enough.

"Can we meet up?" I bravely asked, fighting all the awkwardness welling up inside me.

"Actually, I'm at the space port," he replied.

"What?!" I cried, unable to hide the shock from my voice. "Why?"

He was suddenly laughing. "Hey," he said, after he was able to contain himself. "Everything's fine, no need to be shocked."

He chuckled again lightly. I could not understand what he was laughing about.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to L3, catch up with Cathy and the rest of the circus gang." he replied.

I suddenly felt guilty. Is this his way of responding to what happened last night?

"Trowa, why-"

"Relena, my missions have all ended. I was honestly just hanging around because of you. My flight was actually scheduled last week but we've been hanging out lately so I decided to push it for this week." he explained.

"Oh, I see, sorry for all the trouble," I said, unable to hide the sadness that immediately crept up my whole being.

"We could always keep in touch," he said, trying to comfort me. "Plus, if any new missions come up I can always come back. I just need to go visit my sister."

"Take care," I said. "I'll let you rest now. Bye."

* * *

 _Trowa_

She sounded so sad as she hung up the phone suddenly. She seemed really upset about me suddenly leaving for L3. It kind of feels good to know that I could affect her in such a way. That my absence was something that would affect her.

But, at the same time, I wanted to comfort her, that I am actually thinking of dropping this visit off and storming on to her place. That second option is so tempting, especially since I could barely stop myself from thinking about everything that happened last night. Everything was still so vivid in my mind, all the sensations and not to mention hidden emotions that seemed to have awaken after just one night of being together.

Still, I guess, we're both not ready for the aftermath of what we did. Though we acted as if nothing has changed. Both of us seemed to be struggling to keeping things as they are and terribly failing at it. I, myself, need to think this through and probably release all this tension by going back to L3 and perform once again with the circus gang.

* * *

 _Relena_

With Trowa's sudden absence, Dorothy's surprise visit was such a welcome relief. Apparently, Dorothy wasn't just planning on some peace and quiet that evening. That, when I called her, hoping she'll keep me company while I sulk about Trowa's sudden departure, she immediately arrived and whisked me away into one of Brussel's hottest clubs.

It's been an hour and I've been left alone in the booth drinking while hoping to catch a glimpse of Dorothy, who was all over the crowded dance floor. Ugh, this place reminds me of that night, Trowa and I went dancing and I flirted with him just because I was so stressed. Wherever I look, I seem to hope that out of nowhere he would emerge and we could go back to our old routine. He's been gone for a few hours and I'm already missing him like hell. Great, Relena, you're doing a great job of not being clingy and being a cool girl.

My thoughts went on and on about why Trowa decided to leave. He had said that his missions were finished a few weeks back and keeping me company was his only reason for sticking around. So, why after a night of spontaneous hook up, he suddenly felt the need to flee? Was this so casual for him that he'll leave right after it happened? We won't even talk about it? Well, we sort of tried and I just admitted to him that I was confused and that I was panicking. So, maybe, he took that as a red flag and felt that this was going nowhere.

"Hey!" Dorothy cried as she crashed her sweaty body next to mine.

I was too consumed with all the Trowa-thinking that I didn't notice her approaching.

"Why are you moping all by yourself here?" she asked, as she took a swig of a glass of ice cold beer. "Whew, that was so good, dancing really energizes me!"

I smiled at Dorothy, but it was a fake and tired smile. I was glad that she was enjoying herself but I couldn't make myself join her.

"Maybe, I should go," I told Dorothy. "I'm such a big buzz kill here."

I moved to stand up, but Dorothy blocked me and pushed me back to my seat.

"No, Relena, quit moping!" she commanded. "You're not even in a relationship with that guy and you'll let him ruin your day?"

I sighed. "But, he's all I could think of,"

"That is why we're here, dance, flirt, drink! Do anything to keep your mind off him!"

I sighed some more and took a sip of my frozen margarita. "I'm not in the mood. I can't stop worrying and wondering. Dorothy, what if he's with someone else?!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Then let him do what he wants,"

"I can't Dorothy, I can't. I think I really like him."

To be continued….


	7. Is it too soon to do this yet

**Delicate**

 **Chapter 7 Is It Too Soon To Do This Yet**

* * *

 _Relena_

Dorothy did not allow me to go home and mope alone by myself and is now lecturing me endlessly in my bedroom, about how pathetic I was for being all worried about Trowa.

"You're the one who didn't want to talk about it!" she bellowed at me. "And now you're the one who's acting all clingy and paranoid just because he decided to fly off to space? Let him do what he wants or tell him exactly what _you_ want,"

"I don't know what I want," I admitted in defeat.

Dorothy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, based from all your whining, you clearly want him."

"I mean, yeah but, I'm scared. I don't understand why?"

Suddenly, my phone lit up, revealing that I was getting a call from no less than Trowa himself.

"Sorry, Dorothy, I have to take this," I said, as I headed inside the bathroom.

"Hi," he said as I picked up his call. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," I replied. "What's up?"

"I just landed here in L3 and I'm on my way to where the circus is."

"Ok, that's good to know. I'll let you catch some rest for now. Bye!" I said, still a bit pissed for him leaving like that. I was in no mood to talk much.

But, before I could even end his call, he said,"Hey, wait,"

"Yes?"

"Your call earlier, it seemed like you wanted to tell me something. I have time now, wanna share?" he said.

There was that familiar lightness in his voice that somehow eased all my irritation. I always felt better after talking to him. He was a genuinely good listener. And this invitation now, from him was so tempting that I chose to gave in.

"I might have new donors for the terraforming project,"

"That's awesome! But, why do I hear worry in your voice?" He asked.

Even on the phone, he reads me so well. I might even go ahead and assume, he knows I'm irritated at him for suddenly going to L3 and is trying to win me back by talking to me.

"It's the Romefeller Foundation." I said blankly.

"So, that's why Dorothy visited?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"And you're bothered by these?" He continued to probe.

"I don't know if I could trust them or what their conditions might be. We have always been on opposing sides. But, a part of me, wants to give them the benefit of the doubt. See if maybe, I could offer a real good compromise that would benefit both parties." I said.

I could hear the smile in his voice, even before he said, "spoken like a true diplomat,"

"What are you saying?" I asked, not sure whether he understood what I just said.

"I'm saying, you can do it. Go and turn the Romefellers to your side." He said.

I couldn't help but smile. He was right. I am worried but truly, I am hopeful and delighted to know that the Romefeller Foundation was interested in the terraforming project. And hearing, Trowa's words further cemented my confidence and somehow eased my worries.

He really has this soothing, calming effect on me. I am often drowned out in my stresses and tension and yet when I talk to him, his conviction that I can accomplish everything just seems to catapult me into being productive and persuasive. It made me miss him more.

"I wish you're here," I just wasn't able to hide what I was feeling anymore.

"I'll be back soon." He replied. "I won't keep you for long. You should be sleeping by now."

"Yes, thank you for calling." I replied.

"Call you again tomorrow, bye,"

I hung up the phone and sunk down onto the bathroom floor. Oh, how I miss him. When did I become so clingy like this?

* * *

 _Trowa_

Cathy squealed in excitement, as she saw me enter the circus office. This is where the whole gang meets, before a series of really big shows. Everyone looked surprised as I smiled and greeted everyone.

"Trowa!" Cathy squealed as she enveloped me in a really tight hug. "So, nice of you to be back in time for our big show,"

I smiled uncomfortably and glanced at our ringmaster. 'Am I even fit enough to do even one routine?'

The ringmaster smiled and said, "I'm sure a few appearances wouldn't hurt, but you must at least practice once."

Cathy squealed even louder upon hearing the ringmaster's approval. I smiled at him and mouthed my thanks. Doing a few routines would sure clear my head and ease all the tension that had built up from past events.

I must admit, next to Cathy, I am getting a little rusty. She whips out her knives so effortlessly well and with a new danger to it that even I got a little nervous about my body parts being intact. We also did some aerial routines together and thank goodness to my regular gym visits back in Brussels, I managed to keep up with Cathy's pace.

"Not bad, for a couple of years with zero practice," Cathy remarked in a teasing manner. "But, I'm glad you decided to visit. Do you plan on staying for long?"

"Maybe not,"

"I thought so!" Cathy cried, as she inched closer to me. "So, tell me about the blonde princess that keeps you away from the circus,"

I glanced at her, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Don't play innocent with me lover boy." She teased some more. "Whenever we phone or video call, you suspiciously know a lot about foreign affairs and peace policies. I don't even need to watch the news."

Have I been subconsciously talking about Relena that much?

"You're not the only one with infiltrator skills apparently lil brother," Cathy said, noticing how I have been silent.

"Relena's fine." Was all I managed to answer.

"Ha! I caught ya! That statement is loaded with a lot of things you're not sharing,"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. My sister is not making it easy for me to not think about Relena.

"We talk, we drink, she vents, I listen."

"Awww you should have invited her to meet everyone," Cathy remarked as she playfully messed with my hair as she stood up to leave. "Nice practice today, though. See you tomorrow, good night!"

* * *

 _Relena_

My brother and Noin decided to attend the meeting with the Romefeller foundation. It was actually a relief that they were present as they have been really involved in the project more intensively that I am. They were able to really present valuable insights to further persuade the already very captivated group to invest in the terraforming project. Apart from their initial proposed investment, my brother have even managed for them to make a large donation in the climactic research technologies, Milliardo is currently working on.

Dorothy was all smiles as she presided over the whole meeting and up to the point where we signed the documents formalising the agreements made during the meeting.

"We are glad that we get to forge a new connection with you, Relena. We are impressed by your tenacity and passion for the terraforming project. We hope to be continually updated with the improvements via Milliardo and Noin. Thank you." Count Fredrich, the current head of the foundation said as he shook hands with Relena before the whole group was about to leave.

"I am beyond flattered from your kind words and great enthusiasm and belief in the project. We will work hard. Thank you."

Dorothy and I exchanged happy and proud glances as we led the group onto their respective rides. I felt a warm touch onto my right shoulder only to glance up and see Noin's soft smile. Beside her, my brother was looking at me as if he was about to say something.

But, it was Noin who spoke,"we are so glad you're back, Relena. This meeting was really something we did not thought possible, but it worked out pretty well."

I could only smile at her kind words. Dorothy's hands were suddenly on my shoulders and said," Relena's dedication on these project really impressed the foundation! I'm sure this is just the beginning of Romefeller's love affair with you, our great vice foreign minister!"

Dorothy was all giddy as she swayed her way to the next room to pick up her things. That was the opening my brother took to finally address me.

"You were amazing back there, Relena." Were his short but sweet words. I immediately ran up to him and embraced him. I am still after all his little sister and even with those few words he could make everything better.

Everything seems to be falling into place, but still I feel a certain kind of sadness inside me. When did I become so attached to him? I couldn't deny it to myself anymore. Every time I have some sort of news happening, good or bad, I immediately want to share it with him.

"Ugh! Why did he suddenly decide to fly off to space!" I grumbled out loud.

I sighed helplessly, knowing that no matter how much I grumble, it won't do anything. And then I had this sudden idea, if he won't come to me, maybe I could come to him?

* * *

 _Trowa_

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and applause as Cathy and I finished our first number, Cathy's knife throwing really improved a lot and she did it with so much precision that fans of the circus really went wild.

"If I hadn't known better, I would think you were really trying to hit me," I commented as we were exiting the centerstage.

"Nah, I've forgiven you for choosing love over us haha!" She quickly retorted. "But, you better bring her soon, we're your family, we should meet her!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I told you there is nothing between us—"

"Yet. What so you're waiting for her? Geez, men this days, so afraid to make the first move."

"What? I am not, it's not like that." I shrugged, pissed for her insistence on this subject.

"Then what are you waiting for? Life is short my dear brother. You gotta seize every moment."

I just looked at her, smiled and shook my head. I wish I could tell her that it was that easy but I don't want to add pressure to the already busy and stressful life of a certain vice foreign minister. But, it seems like we've already crossed a line that both us were not yet ready to.

Not that I am not ready to commit, but I definitely did not want to push her. I cannot deny that she is special and that I enjoy spending time with her and that she occupies my mind most of the time. But, I sense so much apprehension on her part and that's what bothers me. Why does she seem so stressed about what had happened?

* * *

 _Relena_

After the successful meeting with the Romefellers, I thought I'd see less of Dorothy but I was wrong. The next day, she came barging in my office and sat there and watched me work.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Romefellers? Can I do anything for you?" I asked, uncomfortable with having someone watching me while I tackle different documents for the whole day.

"Why do you seem so busy? Lets get out and go shopping! You won't finish that huge pile of documents today," she said.

"I'd love to accompany you, but I'm afraid I have to finish this whole pile today, I've got a conference to attend tomorrow in L3."

"L3? Isn't that where Trowa is?" She said, as she smiled knowingly. "Are you planning on going after him?"

"What? No." I denied.

"Classic Relena. Anything and anywhere for the one she loves," she teased, as she put out her phone and typed. "A symposium on the updated laws on aeronautical expositions? Sounds boring!"

"I was invited and I'm really interested on those so I would know more about the laws on aeronautical expositions." I tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Dorothy was still smiling teasingly. "Say hi to him for me!"

* * *

 _Relena_

The conference proved to be really boring. My mind easily drifted to anywhere but the topics. I was feeling really anxious. Even my secretary was surprised that I chose to attend this symposium which was at the bottom of her list of priorities. But, felt that it would be highly appreciated by the L3 officials.

But, I couldn't lie to myself, I know what I came here for. I was back to my old ways. I want something, I go after it. But, also, a part of me is whispering, that 'girls do not chase, they are chased'. What if it freaks him out? He was all calm and everything that's happened must have been normal for him. Or maybe, that's what's he was waiting for? What if I am just a one-time thing for him? And he made sure to keep his distance so I wouldn't get any ideas?

"Fuck it!" I cried, and noticed people staring at me. Shit, I might have said that out loud. I smiled in apology as I excused myself to go to the powder room.

I spritzed some water to my face to calm myself down. I am starting to feel this was a bad idea. But, I already booked my ticket to the circus show tonight. And, we're friends still, right? Friends can go see each other and visit and watch their gigs, right?

I asked my driver to wait on the parking lot as I walked towards the circus tent alone. I tried to dress as inconspicuously as possible, as to not draw that much attention. I wore jeans and a t-shirt and popped on a jacket with hood, just in case, somebody notices.

It felt good to be able to squeeze in activities like this once in a while in my schedule that usually consisted of meetings, meetings and meetings. Watching the circus was something I've been wanting to do for a long time, especially if I get to see him perform.

I patiently waited until the knife throwing spectacle was announced. I know that he does that with his sister, Catherine. I squinted hard as soon as the duo emerged. Catherine waved and the crowd went wild, she looked amazing. But, her partner, it wasn't the guy I was hoping to see.

'Hmmm, maybe he wasn't able to practice," I thought to myself, already getting bummed and hoping he'll appear onto the coming routines.

Routine after routine has passed and there was no sign of him. Maybe, they did not let him perform, he'd just arrived, he might have been too late to practice.

I debated to myself whether I would go and approach his sister. And what ask her about him? Does she even know who I am? And if she does, why would I even look for him? This is proving to be a failed attempt at, I don't know, seeing him? Reconnecting with him?

"Miss Relena, is that you?" a voice called my name and I looked up from my seat and saw Cathy a few rows in front of me.

I stood up and smiled at her, acknowledging her. She jogged up to my seat and excitedly held my hand.

"Oh my God, you watched our show!" she squealed in delight. "I am so honoured!"

"It was amazing! Everyone was so good and it was really entertaining." I said, smiling back at her.

"I know you're a very busy person, we feel so honoured with you dropping by and watching us! Trowa would be so bummed hahahaha!" she said as she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said, after hearing Trowa's name.

"He left just this morning, said he suddenly got a new mission and needed to be back in Brussels. Which I thought was just a lame excuse coz he misses you so badly hahaha!" Catherine blabbered as she continued laughing.

A wild blush crept up my cheeks. 'Trowa misses me?'

I felt so self-conscious that I couldn't look at her.

"Ooops, sorry Miss Relena, I did not mean to tease you. It's just so funny, I kept bugging him to invite you to watch our show but look, turns out you really want to watch!" Catherine talked again.

"Does he not want me to watch?" I had to ask, maybe he doesn't want me here.

"Nooo," Catherine shook her head softly. "I think he's just shy, maybe he doesn't think you'd be interested, you got all these meetings and conferences to be in. But, I told him you're human too and it wouldn't hurt for you to have fun sometimes, am I right?"

I smiled and nodded. Catherine was such a warm person. I felt really relieved talking to her, her being chatty somehow calmed my nerves.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated from my pocket. It was Trowa.

"Sorry, I need to take this," I said to Catherine.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to disturb you any further. Thanks again for dropping by!" she said, as she wento on her way to talk to other audiences.

I swallowed hard, as I took Trowa's call. My plan failed, now he's back on Earth and I'm here in L3 stuck in a week-long boring symposium.

"Hey," I said, as I answered.

"Hi, are you busy? I was wondering if we could meet at our usual place?" he said.

Of course, he's back in Brussels, back to our routine, back to our normal thing. How could I have not guessed that's just that? And here I am, all the way up in L3, hoping to surprise him and sweep him off his feet, great Relena, just great.

"I'm afraid, I cannot meet with you," I replied. "I'm in a conference in L3. Sorry, bye."

I hung up and turned my phone off. I cannot bear this, I was so stupid to think we could be more than what we were. I wasn't contented with what we had, which was already great.

I must tell myself that for guys, sex means sex and nothing more. Guys, do it all the time and with no attachments, no hang-ups; to them hook-ups are just hook-ups.

* * *

 _Trowa_

It was so unusual for her to just hang up like that. And where was she? In L3?

I was still trying to make sense of things when my phone started ringing. It was my sister.

"Cathy, what's up?"

"Are you back on Earth?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just arrived at my apartment. Missed me already? Or you're just bored?"

Cathy's laugh almost broke my ears. "You wouldn't believe who came to watch our show!"

"What? Who? And what's so funny?" I asked, she was sounding so triumphant, I don't get it.

"You come scrambling back to Earth to go see your princess, when she's actually here, haha!" Cathy jeered.

"You mean, Relena, went to the circus?!" I gasped.

"Uh huh, too bad for you huh? Told you so, she said she had a great time!"

I was not really paying attention to my sister right now. Relena is in L3 and watched the circus? Could it be? But, why did she just hang up on me? What is going on?

I tried dialling her number again, but it seems like she turned her phone off. What is happening?

* * *

To be continued…..


End file.
